


consolation

by Crydamoure



Series: hanna drabbles [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crydamoure/pseuds/Crydamoure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was crying again, oh, what a bother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	consolation

She was crying again, oh, what a bother. It was probably something that Elsa said, he couldn’t tell. Hans didn’t pay much attention to her explanations, not until she practically jumped into his embrace, shedding tears on his pristine uniform. Somewhat surprised, he took few step backs and sat down on a bed, pulling her gently with him. Anna climbed helplessly on his knees, her face was flushed with an ugly shade of red and her cheeks glistened from still warm tears. No, she certainly did not look good now, he mused, listening to her sobs. She kept repeating random phrases – Elsa, shut me out, Elsa, you, lose her – and he was already getting bored.

Still, he would have been an idiot to lose an opportunity like this. He grabbed her closer, making Anna stop crying for one astonished second.

“Shhh.” He whispered in her ear, his strong embrace reassuringly supporting her shaky figure. He began to rock her slightly – back and forth, back and forth. Anna’s whimpers slowly died away, replaced by heavy breathing.

“Did you two fight?” He asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible, all while his hands were trailing up and down her back in a smooth, reassuring motion. Anna just nodded and hid her face in his shoulder, more tears falling on his impeccable clothing. Ignoring that for now, he smirked satisfied, unbeknownst to her.

“I told you, she won’t understand.” He whispered, squeezing her slightly. “She can’t understand how can you be so good to me.”

“She doesn’t believe me.” Choked out Anna, her voice muffled and strained.

“Of course she doesn’t.” He placed his hand on her shoulder, gloved fingers brushing her collarbones and moving to her wet cheek. “I warned you about this, didn’t I? Anna—“ She trembled hearing his silky voice utter her name. “—Anna, I think you should avoid your sister for a while.”

“Wh-why?” She looked up, staring at him with those glistening eyes, tears dropping from her chin.

“You need to give her time, she needs to adjust—“ He brushed away a few strands of her wet hair, placing his hands on her warm cheeks. Her gaze fled to the side, but he summoned Anna’s attention back, by gently brushing her lips with his gloved thumb. “—Listen to me, Anna. You need to give her time, she will come round, I promise, just give her some time.”

She looked down and nodded reluctantly. Hans smiled again, pulling her back into his embrace.

Oh, poor Anna. She’s not even going to notice the moment in which he replaces Elsa in her silly heart.


End file.
